1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to woodworking equipment and more particularly to woodworking stands and tables which include provision for working with more than one tool.
2. Background
Woodworking on a small scale is very widely practiced in north America in homes and in small craft workshops. Many types of tools for working and fashioning wood articles such as kitchen furnishings, implements, and even artwork abound. In most cases, the tools require separate stands or mounting attachments in order to be used.
A number of woodworking platforms exist, which provide for use of several different tools on a single platform. However, a set-up and calibration must be made for every tool used, as well as for changes to work angular position. External measuring instruments, must be used to achieve acceptable accuracy in the angle and depth of cuts. For high accuracy, such as an angle cut within plus or minus 1 deg, or a depth cut within 0.005 in., sophisticated external measuring instruments are mandatory. An accuracy better than 0.005 in. is presently achievable only by very skilled and patient hand work. Thus wood artwork can be greatly time consuming and expensive. Even for less accurate woodwork, the extra time spent in set-ups and the high cost of instrumentation are significant and may discourage all but the dedicated carpenter. There therefore remains a need for a woodworking platform that does not require a recalibration and new setup for every different tool used or work angle change, and has a built-in high accuracy, without need for expensive external instruments.